


A Blessing In Disguise

by SkyFallSlayer



Series: Behind Wings And Shades [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Established Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Female Dick Grayson, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other, Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Rachel Grayson AU, Soft Oswald Cobblepot, Trading Stories, idc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyFallSlayer/pseuds/SkyFallSlayer
Summary: “We need to go, Oswald.”“We can’t just leave him here! He’ll probably die!” Oswald says, hoping that saying it would be enough for Ed to help.“Well I’m not going to take him just so Batman can throw us back in Arkham!”“Ed, please! We have to help the kid.”Or, Some major slip ups cause Edward and Oswald having to take care of an injured Robin, while also teaming up together in order to survive the deranged criminals of Gotham city. Can the unlikely trio push their differences aside and win this game of survival? As long as Batman doesn’t get the wrong idea, I think they’ll be okay.
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot & Dick Grayson, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Series: Behind Wings And Shades [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130267
Kudos: 30





	A Blessing In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovingly fic: "The Rescue Of Robin" by Mechanical_Curse (here on Ao3/find it in my bookmarks).
> 
> This is part of a series of my Female Robin series, but you don't have to read the first story to understand this one. It can be read as a standalone. Anyway, enjoy!

“-And after today, Gotham’s General Hospital will have officially raised over 12 million in donations for remodel.” The city’s wealthiest man said, getting a round of applause from his crowd. With a small convincing smile he’s trained himself to do, he finishes up his speech. “Once again, thank you all for coming, and have a wonderful night.” 

Another round of clapping, and the now older Bruce Wayne heads off the stage, stepping into the back room to breathe (and to also avoid more of the press). He sighs, and loosens his tie a bit while taking a quick look around. He saw no one, which was perfect for the conversation he was about to have in two seconds.

Carefully, he places his finger up to the hidden earpiece and says, “Agent A, you there?” He says, lowering his voice. After a few seconds, his loyal friend replied.

_“I’m here, Master Bruce.”_

“Just wanted to check in on how he’s doing out there.”

_“Oh, yes. It seems your ward is doing just fine. There’s no need to worry, Master Bruce. Everything’s under control so far.”_

“Good.” He says, glancing back at the main area where the guests were. “Because judging by this crowd, I’m not getting out of here anytime soon.”

*****Break*****

Just like always, the crime world of this infamous city always works best at night. Being pitch black, and hiding in areas with no light, it was a perfect time for any crime to be committed. Kind of like the one that just happened now. With bags of stolen goods in each hand, the King of Gotham and his partner walked along the back streets after completing their successful heist. Their feets made tiny splashes against the puddles that lined up the road from the small rainstorm last night. It was the middle of spring anyway.

“Another perfect heist.” Edward said, before checking his watch. “And in a recorded time!”

Oswald laughed with pure joy. “Gotta love it! Love _us!”_

The two ended up laughing again, but decided to pick up their speed because even in this dark city there is this supposive ‘light’. And that was the GCPD, and two masked vigilantes that kept the criminals at bay. The Dark Knight and Boy Wonder (Or the dynamic duo if you want something less menacing). Between those two choices, The Penguin and Riddler didn’t really feel like running into them just yet. But if they had to choose, they would rather go up against Commissioner Gordon than the other option. (Something about being chased by a bat and a bird was pretty damn scary.)

“When we get home, what should we do with all this gold?” Oswald asked, trying to pass the time.

Edward starts racking his brain for some ideas. “Not sure. Maybe something we can spruce up the house.”

“Funny, I was thinking the exact same th-”

A sudden crash, and screaming coming from an alleyway up ahead cause the two criminals to stop in their tracks. 

“He’s here!” They heard someone shout, before gunfire ensued. 

More screaming, and more crashes happened, causing both Ed and Oswald to come up with the same conclusion.

“Oh, shit!” The former forensic scientist said, in a harsh whisper. 

“Who is it?! Batman?! Robin?! Both?!” Oswald asked, panicking.

“Does it matter? Because there’s no way I’m sticking around to find out!” He searched the area as fast as he could, before gesturing for his partner to follow. “Come on, we gotta stay out of sight.”

The two of them sprinted across the street, sliding between the front door of the abandoned building. Judging by the inside of it, it was an old orphanage or school, between the many rooms and kitchen they could see for the entrance. 

“We’ll cut through here, there’s always a back entrance.” Edward said.

“Good idea. The last thing we want is a run in with a vigilante.” Oswald agreed quickly, as they headed towards the cafeteria on the right. 

Pushing open the doors, they were once again stopped in their tracks. A gang had set up here, crates of ammo and weapons laid everywhere, along with some drugs. But that’s not what made them stop, it wasn’t because those brutal men were pointing their guns at them,

Because they _weren’t._

Because what the two of them found was all the gang members either on the floor, or still sitting in the cafeteria chairs with their heads on the table, dead. Their blood and the bullets that took them out were scattered across the room, and shone in the moonlight that was coming the busted up windows.

“Oh dear….” Edward mumbled, and silently wondered why this great night was slowly turning out terrible (and it seems like the man next to him wanted to express his exact thought).

“What the fuck is happening?!” Oswald spewed, getting all hystrung like usual.

“Alright, take it easy. Just… don’t touch anything, and whenever the police show up, they won’t know it’s us. So come on, I see the door to the kitchen.”

With a small huff of air, the Penguin follows the human riddle catalogue towards the back, while carefully making sure not to step on anything that was deemed evidence (But really though, with a room painted in red what won’t be considered evidence?). As the two of them continued their trek across the floor, they missed a giant shadow running by the window. The Riddler’s theory on a back entrance was true once they stepped foot inside the enormous kitchen, causing them to grin ear to ear.

“Just like I thought.” Edward said, readjusting his grip on the bag as they both continue to stroll towards it.

“Will be home in no time.” Oswald says, cheerfully with a blissful sigh. “I can’t wait to get home, and put this gold into good use.”

It missed the both of them by mere inches.

A red arched birdarang was thrown and stuck right in the wall next to them. 

The two criminals nearly jumped out of their skin.

“So a heist to steal gold, and a gruesome murder of a gang? That’s quite the combo for you two, don’t you think?” The maturing voice of a young boy broke through, and it was one of those voices that was practically glued to every bad person in Gotham heads. The Boy Wonder. Robin.

The duo turn around slowly, finding the kid standing on the other side of the kitchen, eyes narrowed, and a hand on his utility belt.

“Well… Robin, what a lovely surprise. I didn’t think we would see you tonight.” Oswald said, a mixture of sarcastic and the sincerity he had for kids (which was both a blessing and a curse).

“Cut the nice talk, Penguin. And give yourselves up for what you did. It’ll make things easier for the both of us.” Robin said, keeping his eyes trained on them for any sudden moves.

Oswald blinked in surprise, and suddenly started to become his over emphasizing self again. “What?! You think we did this!”

“Well, you’re kind of in the building, so… yeah.” 

Oswald scoffed in disbelief, holding up his hand. “I thought you knew us better than that…”

“Why would we go on an elaborate heist twenty blocks away, and then shoot up a gang?” Edward asked, sounding almost offended by the boy’s accusation. “Oswald’s right. I thought you knew us better, Robin.”

The boy pauses for a moment to think. “Huh… I guess that’s not usually you two’s M.O.” He announced, before gesturing to their four bags. “Although, I’m still going to need that gold back.”

“As if!” The king yelled. “May I remind you, it’s two against one. How’d you expect to get these bags from us?”

But it was all talk, because deep down they knew that the boy had more of the upper hand. Between acrobatic skills, close combat, and a knack for hacking, Robin really did have the upper hand against them, despite being a kid (and let's not mention the many times _this_ kid’s actually threw their asses in jail/or at least tied them up for Commissioner Gordon).

They watched as Robin shifted his stand, reaching behind for what might be his baton, but the door behind him was kicked in. The thugs from the alleyway had returned.

“There you are, you little shit!” One of them said, before heavy gunfire started to ensue. 

The two criminals dropped to the floor, while Robin headed into battle. The floodgates seemed to be open because the small group seemed much bigger than before. Guns, birdarangs, batons, and knives were all used in a matter of minutes, along with anything else you could get your hands on in the kitchen. The duo tries to crawl away, dragging the heavy bags with them. However, their plan of escaping seemed only like a dream as the both of them were stopped by one of the thugs. Getting up slowly to their feet, hands slightly raised as the barrel of the gun was pointed at them.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Do you not know who I am?” Oswald spatted, trying to get the main point across. He paused to see the thug’s confused face. _“I’m_ the king of Gotham!”

“Yeah… sure. King or no king, I don’t care.” The thug said, his trigger finger twitching.

“Listen here, man. If you kill him then you’re going to have a lot of angry mobs and blood on your hands.” Edward chimed in, hoping this will do it.

“Again, I don’t care. So-”

The duo braced themselves for what’s about to come because there was nowhere else to go, and waited for the possible fatal bullet to hit. It happened so suddenly that they did see it coming. Their tiny enemy, Robin, had launched himself over the island and landed a harsh kick to the thug’s face. The two of them were engaged in a battle for survival. The young vigilante was soon holding onto the barrel of the gun, trying to get it to aim away from the two criminals standing behind him. They both struggled and managed to get some minor hits in before the gun went off with a loud BANG! 

That sound echoed in the metallic kitchen, just as both Oswald and Edward heard the boy gasp for air before watching the thug get a good hold on his neck. The much bigger man ended up slamming the boy’s head into the countertop, knocking him out cold. 

The thug, who looked completely satisfied with himself that was finished with a chuckle, turned to face the two criminals again. “Now, where wer-”

Another loud bang went off, but only this time it belonged to Ed’s gun. The thug’s body dropped to the ground, and the man with the many riddler’s kicked him to make sure he really was dead. When he became unaware that he was, he tucked away his hand gun back into his green suit.

“Alright. Let’s go.” Ed said, ready to leave. He takes a few steps towards the door before he realizes his boyfriend’s not with him. “Oswald?” He looks back to find Penguin on one knee, examining the unconscious kid. He also watched as his expressionless face grew to concern.

“Oh my god, he’s been shot!” Oswald shouted, eyeing the blood that was pooling greatly out of the kid’s stomach.

“So? He’s been shot _many_ times before.”

“Yeah, but not like this! I mean, you saw that, right? Robin practically jumped in to save us, did he not?!”

“If he did, that’s his own fault.” He waves for the king to follow again. “We need to go, Oswald.”

“We can’t just leave him here! He’ll probably die!” Oswald says, hoping that saying it would be enough for Ed to help.

“Well I’m not going to take him just so Batman can throw us back in Arkham!”

“Ed, please! We have to help the kid.” 

Riddler bit the inside of his cheek as his partner made those ‘baby doe’ eyes that made his melt inside. _“Damn those eyes. Damn his love for kids.”_ He lets out a frustrated groan. “Okay! Fine! But we need to be quick incase there’s more of these guys.”

Oswald sighs with relief. “Thank you, Ed.”

“Whatever…” He shoves his hand bags into his arms. “Here, take the bags, I’ll take the kid. You’re paying for my dry cleaning, by the way.”

“Whatever! Just grab _him!”_

The Riddler quickly scooped up the kid after tying a piece of cloth over the wound, immediately stumbling on his feet. Between the weapons, the extra gear and some padding, the kid weighted a fucking ton; And he was suppose to be the one carrying him? He mentally sighed. If it wasn’t for Oswald’s bad leg, or even his puppy doe eyes, he wouldn’t even be in this situation right now (Mental note to oneself, start doing upper body exercises. It could come in handy). 

Ed followed his partner through the backdoor. Which… wasn’t a backdoor like they thought. It ended with them looping back around near the main entrance, confusing the hell out of them. He heard Oswald curse quietly, just before more sets of voice broke through the near silence.

“I think the men are all gone, boss.” One of the low level goons said, earning a hum from the big man himself.

“Yeah, but I don’t think we lost the little birdie quite yet. Keep your eyes peeled.” The boss said. “And clean up the bodies. We don’t want no GCPD scum here.”  
`  
The duo swallowed, and heard a group of footsteps heading their way. Frantic, they looked around, and Oswald soon nudged Ed to follow him up the stairway beside them. As fast, but as quiet as they could, they got up the stairs. They glided down the halls, sliding into what was the school's girl lavatory. Sighing in relief, they shut the door behind, almost wanting to fall to their knees as they grew tired. Almost.

Ed frowns, and plaster on a stern face to look at his boyfriend. “Let’s just leave him here. They’re obviously looking for him, so why not?” He said, sounding more like a demand rather than a question. He watched as the other raven haired man stuttered to put a sentence together, clearly baffled that Ed would even ask him that.

“Are you even listening to yourself? We can’t! We can’t leave him alone with these guys!” Oswald said, his voice at a harsh whisper.

“Oswald-”

“And what if they don’t find him? What if it’s… Two-face? Or Poison Ivy? Or worst of all, what about Joker? Huh? Do you know what he’ll do to him if that clown is the one who finds Robin?”

Ed swallows again, remembering all those stories about that psychotic clown of a man. To think that one person can scare the living daylights out of all Gotham villains is truly scary (and oddly impressive, he would have to admit). And sure, everyone knows about the whole Batman vs Joker rivalry going on, but why should he care? He’s a villain, and this kid’s a hero. Why should he care about this kid's safety? And why does Oswald care? Sure, he has a soft spot for children, but why does it have to be the protégé of a vigilante? He had to ask.

“Oswald?” Ed begins, face softening. 

“Yes, Ed?” The penguin replies, also calming down a bit.

“Just tell me why? I get you have a soft spot for kids, but tell me why you have one for _this_ kid?” 

Oswald bits his lips, as he fixes his stance. His eyes went straight to the floor, deciding on how he should phrase this. “Well… I honestly don’t know. I mean-” He throws the bags onto the counter top with one go. “I don’t want to, but I do, and it’s… weird.” He sighs, and finally looks at the man in green with his two colored eyes. “I guess, he’s just more… fun.”

Ed blinks, quirking his eyebrow upwards. “Fun?”

“Yeah. With the Batman he’s all brooding, and all serious, while Robin’s just a… a child. He’s a big troll, he goofs around a lot, and he just adds this… this spunk to our fights that I like. Plus, he’s just harder to read than the big man.”

Another blink. “I’m sorry, did you just say Robin’s harder to read than _Batman?”_

“You heard me.”

And another blink. “Why? And _how?”_

Oswald threw his hands into the air. “I don’t know! Okay?! It’s just, for me yes, Batman is hard to read, I’ll give you that. However, I don’t understand his ward! Like, why would he try to hurt and arrest us, then take a bullet for us? It doesn't make any sense!” He scoffs, wiping the spit off his chin from the intense yelling he just did. “Look Ed, good or bad, I’m never going to stop liking children. It’ll always be a part of me. So can you just _please_ fix him up, and will figure out the rest afterwards?”

Once again, the infamous Riddler was backed into a corner by the king of Gotham. Utterly frustrated, but unfortunately, just like the Penguin, he too has a soft spot for children. It’s not as pronounced as his partner, and he sure wouldn’t be caught yelling that from the top of a building, but he too had a line he wouldn’t cross. He too would never dare hurt nor kill a kid. Ed starts to wonder maybe that’s why his fights against the dynamic duo are always so very long. Maybe It was because of the bird theme boy. Damn his weakness sometimes.

“Fine.” He finally said, watching his Bf’s face light up before turning around. “I’ll help. You’re lucky that I carry bandages on me.” Ed gently sets the kids down on the floor, getting on his knees for a better look, feeling Oswald's presence behind him.

“Well?” The king asked, seeing the Riddler peel the cloth back.

Ed frowns. “It’s open and entrance one. Luckily for him it didn’t nick any important organs.” He puts the cloth back down, his eyes trailing to the kid's forehead now. A giant gash and a bruise laid upon it, with blood rushing down his face and sticking in his hair. “It doesn't look too deep. Give me a towel with some water on it.”

Oswald nodded, and started doing his task while Ed hesitantly hovered his hands over the kids face. The sacred red liquid had pretty much caked itself all over the boy's face, sticking onto the black and green mask. But why though? Why was he hesitating to rip the domino mask off? Part of him wanted to see who was under it, but the other half of him thought this felt like cheating. However, with the stubbornness of his partner, he looked like he had no choice but to do it. 

With his gloved hands he started to peel it back, ruining the spirit gum. Ed stopped to take a look, the wheels in his head turning on why this kid’s sleeping face looked familiar. He started moving Robin’s head side to side slowly, his eyebrow raising higher with every new look. His eyes soon caught something shiny resting against the hairline, and went to take a closer look.

“Did you find something?” Oswald asked, coming up from behind with a few wet paper towels.

“I think.” Ed replies, tugging on the object. He soon pulled out what was a bobby pin, and watched as the kid’s bangs shifted weirdly. “What the?” He grabbed some of the stray hair, and tugged slightly again. 

To their surprise, Ed got a fist full of hair. 

But to a much bigger surprise was that black shaggy hair was actually a wig.

And with that out of the way, long locks of hair sprung freely, pooling around the boy _-no, scratched that-_ the girl wonder’s small head.

Oswald gasps, dropping the towels and pointing at the girl. “R-Robin’s….” He pauses, shaking his head to get himself to continue. “T-That’s the Rachel Grayson kid! Br-Bruce Wayne’s adopted daughter!” He yells with all the disbelief he held.

“Robin’s…” Ed begins, blinking several times that this was real. “A girl.”

The two of them didn’t know what was more shocking, that this kid was actually a billionaire brat, or that this kid was not a boy like he was supposed to be. Before any more could be said or done, Ed barely missed the way the kid’s eyes snapped open, and his red birdarang swiped at him. Robin bolted up, and stumbled back, slouching against the wall behind. Cold blue eyes were immediately on the duo, as the kid kept her grip on her weapon. She quickly notices her wig and mask were gone, before coming back to glare at them again.

“What are you doing to me?” She asked, coldly. Her voice was still deep like before.

And from then and there, the two of them realized they fucked up.

They fucked up _really_ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon!


End file.
